


To Talk

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Pining, Relationship Negotiation, Tickling, with a dash of angst!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: JJ and Emily get deep on the jet home.





	To Talk

A long case finally put to rest with a happy ending; a child reunited with her parents, and another family given closure. A terrible man behind bars where he belonged. And now, the jet is landing back in Quantico, and Emily isn’t sure her eyes will stay open long enough for them to hit the ground.

Spencer fell asleep long ago, curled up and covered in a blanket, and Morgan has the kid’s legs thrown over his lap, and he too is slowly drifting off to sleep.

Hotch and Rossi had been getting a headstart on paperwork, but even they have dozed off, upright in their seats.

But JJ is wide awake, fiddling with her hands in the seat across from Emily.

“You okay?”

JJ looks up, surprised. “Yeah, I’m fine. You?”

“Tired, but that’s no surprise,” Emily replies with a little shrug.

JJ nods and smiles. “You did some good work.”

“We all did,” Emily says, flushing a little, hoping that the hair falling over her face hides it.

But JJ is a profiler, just like her, and it isn’t easy to hide things from one another.

Or, the other members, obviously. Morgan keeps making little jokes about the sexual tension in the room, or shooting winks in Emily’s direction when JJ compliments her, or touches her, or really if either of them even breathes while in the same room.

And yet, neither of them have worked up the courage to say something about the obvious shift in their dynamic the past few months.

A girls’ night with Garcia had ended in a sloppy, drunken kiss between the two agents, and they had wordlessly decided to not speak of it. Sometimes, Emily wonders if JJ even remembers it, with how easily she pretends that nothing has changed.

Shifting in her seat, Emily’s dark eyes scan the plane as if the check that all the other agents are really asleep.

“So, are we ever going to talk about−”

JJ sighs. “I want to. I thought that you wouldn’t want to.”

“I do want to. I mean, not here, obviously. Our co-workers are nosy,” she jokes.

JJ nods with a small chuckle. “Yes, they are.”

Emily reaches across the seat to rest her hand on JJ’s knee. “So when?”

JJ shrugs. “I’m too tired tonight…Tomorrow? If we don’t have a case, at least.”

Emily nods. “I’d like that.”

Her fingers brush against her skin, and JJ jumps−Emily has always known she’s ticklish there, but hadn’t intended to use it against her at this moment. “Sorry,” she says immediately, flushing.

“Don’t worry,” JJ replies.

Emily decides that once things are back to normal with them, she’ll have to find out which other spots can make her jump that way.


End file.
